Dua Samurai
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Perang antara dua samurai yang mempertaruhkan kehormatan kedua marga. Ketika cinta menggetarkan sang samurai. Manakah yang ia pilih, kehormatan marga atau cintanya?/Special for iSakuraHaruno1 's birthday/First Colosal Fic/T for bloody scene


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Dua Samurai

By Pink Uchiha

Terinspirasi 'Taiko' oleh Eiji Yoshikawa

Special fic for iSakuraHaruno1's birthday

.

.

_**Provinsi Uchiha, tahun 1565**_

_Padi yang tampak menguning bergerak-gerak pelan bersamaan dengan suara derap kuda-kuda yang berlarian menembus angin, meninggalkan debu-debu kuning jalanan. Beberapa anak tengah bermain-main diantara ilalang luas dekat jalan setapak yang menjadi batas antara lading padi dan padang ilalang itu._

"_HIDUP PARA SAMURAI!" segerombolan bocah itu segera berseru ketika sepasukan prajurit berpedang tengah melewati mereka._

_Sesekali beberapa samurai yang masih menunggang kuda memelankan laju kudanya tuk sekedar memberi senyum penuh kebanggan kepada segerombolan bocah itu. menunjukkan betapa bangganya mereka sebagai samurai yang baru saja maju ke medan laga, membawa nama harum pagi marga dan kehormatan samurai yang mereka junjung tinggi._

_Sampai seorang samurai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kuda miliknya, dan dengan gagah melompat dari pelana, menghampiri segerombolan bocah itu yang berteriak penuh kegirangan ketika sang samurai menghampiri mereka._

"_Itachi nii-sama!" tiba-tiba seorang bocah menghambur kepada sang samurai, membuat samurai muda itu sedikit terkekeh pelan dan mengelus sayang pucuk kepala bersurai hitam itu. netranya yang kelam menyorot penuh kelembutan._

"_Aku senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Sasuke…" ucap samurai itu dengan tatapan lembut, ia kembali mengulum senyum saat sang bocah mendongak dan memberikan cengiran lebar yang membuat gigi putihnya tampak._

"_Aku rindu denganmu, Nii-sama!" balas bocah itu. "Sudah berbulan-bulan sejak terakhir nii-sama berada di rumah, Okaa-sama pasti sangat senang!" _

"_Aku juga rindu padamu, Sasuke! Nah, sekarang kita pulang, aku tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama." Ujar samurai muda itu, ia mengandeng tangan mungil adik semata wayangnya menuju sang kuda yang tengah meringkik dan sesekali memakan ilalang kering dipinggir jalan._

_Dengan hati-hati Itachi memacu kudanya menuju benteng Uchiha yang berada di selatan, mengabaikan debu yang berterbangan seiring dengan lari kuda miliknya, ia tetap fokus pada arah depan sesekali memastikan sang adik akan aman di dalam lindungan lengan kokohnya._

_Sasuke tampak berbinar, ini pertama kalinya ia menaiki kuda. Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan, seolah adrenalinnya terpacu, ia sesekali ikut menarik tali kekang sang kuda dan berseru seolah ialah sang penunggang. Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang penuh semangat._

_Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di gerbang benteng Uchiha. _

_Itachi segera melompat turun, lalu menurunkan Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Penjaga gerbang telah membawa kudanya ke kandang. Dengan langkah tenang Uchiha Itachi melangkah menuju istana, sebari melepaskan jubah perangnya dan menyampirkan katana-nya begitu saja. di belakangnya, tampak si kecil Sasuke tengah mengekor, memperhatikan punggung tegap itu dengan penuh kekaguman dan semangat membara._

_Begitu sampai, sosok Uchiha Mikoto telah menyambut sang putra dengan penuh kelegaan, memeluknya sejenak penuh rindu dan segera mengiringnya ke dalam untuk beristirahat sejenak. Meninggalkan sang bungsu yang lebih memilih menuju pondok jamuan teh daripada merecoki sang kakak yang pastinya tengah kelelahan sehabis berlaga di medan perang._

_Ctak!_

_Ctak!_

_Baru saja bocah itu sampai di halaman dekat pondok jamuan teh, suara asing yang didengarnya membuatnya berhenti sejenak dan segera mencari asal suara itu. suara tersebut berasal dari arena latihan yang berada tak jauh dari pondok jamuan teh. _

_Ia terbelalak ketika melihat seseorang tengah mengarahkan anak panahnya menuju sasaran, dan setelah busur dilepas, anak panah itu secepat kilat meluncur dan tepat menembus sasaran._

'_bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?!' batin Sasuke kagum. Ia kembali memperhatikan sang pemanah yang menarik busur dari sarungnya dan kembali menarik tali panah._

_Ctak!_

_Sekali lagi sasaran tepat tertancap dengan sempurna._

_PLOK-PLOK-PLOK!_

"_WAAW! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA?! KAU HEBAT SEKALI!" pekik sang bungsu Uchiha dengan sorakan kagum._

_Sang pemanah menoleh dan tampak terkejut, dengan terburu-buru ia melonggarkan sarung panah yang terpasang di punggungnya. Dan segera berlari kecil menuju sebuah pohon dan bersembunyi di belakangnya._

"…"

_Sasuke mendekati anak itu, menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Dari balik batang pohon, sepasang klorofil bulat tampak bersembunyi dengan malu-malu. Rona kemerahan tampak di kedua pipinya yang chubby._

"_Kenapa kau takut? Kemarilah! Aku tak akan menyakitimu kok!" kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, sang pemilik klorofil tampak ragu-ragu, namun dengan sedikit bujukan akhirnya ia melangkah perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya._

_Sang bungsu Uchiha tampak tercengang melihat pemilik klorofil itu ternyata seorang gadis cilik dengan postur mungil dan rambut merah muda pendek yang membingkai wajah bulatnya. Gadis kecil yang sangat manis!_

_Dengan sedikit ragu, gadis cilik itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke. Dan tersenyum kaku._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Waw! Cara memanahmu tadi bagus sekali!" serunya dengan tatapan kagum, ia seolah telah melupakan darimana gadis itu datang. "Aku ingin sekali bisa memegang senjata-senjata perang! Tapi Nii-sama dan Okaa-sama selalu melarangku karena mereka bilang aku masih terlalu kecil!" cerita Sasuke panjang lebar._

_Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terpana dengan rona merah yang melapisi kedua pipinya. Baru setelah selesai dengan celotehannya, tiba-tiba bocah Uchiha itu menjabat tangan sang gadis cilik dengan penuh semangat._

"_Aku Uchiha Sasuke! Dari marga Uchiha!" ucapnya cepat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu!"_

_Gadis cilik itu hanya bisa menangguk-angguk. "A-Aku Haruno Sakura, dari marga Haruno. Salam kenal, Sasuke-kun!" balasnya._

_Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah melewati sepanjang hari itu untuk bermain-main dengan busur panah milik sang gadis Haruno._

_Dan ketika sadar, hari telah beranjak senja. Kedua anak manusia itu tampak selonjoran di bawah pohon rimbun yang tak jauh dari arena latihan. Sasuke menyikap peluh dan debu-debu yang menempel di wajahnya. Sementara gadis manis yang berada di sampingnya tampak mengulum senyum dengan wajah yang penuh debu dan keringat._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Netranya melirik sesaat._

_Sakura tampak salah tingkah, ia sedikit menunduk namun akhirnya menatap sang Uchiha bungsu. "Otou-sama tengah mendatangi jamuan dari Yang Mulia Fugaku-sama. Karena sedikit bosan, aku memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak dan kebetulan ada panah yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat kandang kuda." Jawab Sakura._

"_Oh, jadi panah itu bukan milikmu?" celetuk Sasuke._

_Sakura terkikik kecil, "bukan, aku hanya meminjamnya kok!" ujarnya._

_Pemilik manik hitam itu mengadah kepada sang langit, semburat senja mulai tampak memanjang dari barat menuju ke timur._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa memanah sebaik itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Sementara sang gadis cilik tampak tertawa kecil._

"_Aku diam-diam belajar memanah, Yamato-san yang mengajariku. Beliau diam-diam mengajariku untuk membunuh rasa bosan! Dan… aku suka dengan senjata perang! Suatu hari, aku ingin menjadi samurai yang mengharumkan nama marga!" ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan._

_Sasuke tampak tertegun "Aku juga! Aku ingin menjadi samurai seperti Nii-sama dan mengharumkan nama marga Uchiha! Aku akan berlaga di medan perang dan menumpas musuh-musuh marga Uchiha sampai tak tersisa!" seru Sasuke penuh tekad._

_Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Hihi… semoga sang Dewa mengabulkan apa yang menjadi impianmu, Sasuke-kun!" doanya._

_Sasuke mengulum senyum, "Aku juga berharap semoga sang Dewa mengabulkan impianmu-ah impian kita-! Suatu hari saat kita tumbuh dewasa, kita akan berperang bersama sebagai sesame samurai!" _

_Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Ne, berjanjilah, kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti dengan gelar Samurai!" ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda kesepakatan._

_Sasuke terkekeh dan menyambut tautan kelingking itu. "Aku janji!"_

_._

_._

_**Provinsi Fuuma, tahun 1575**_

Jrash!

Sabetan Nodachi miliknya menebas kepala seorang jendral musuh dari Marga Fuuma, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan setelah perang. Pakaian tempurnya yang berlapis perak dengan lekukan indah tampak ternoda oleh cipratan darah dari para prajurit musuh yang berhasil ia bunuh satu persatu.

Manik kelamnya menatap dingin tubuh yang tergeletak itu, ia dengan kasar menarik potongan kepala sang Jendral Fuuma dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"LIHAT! JENDRAL FUUMA AYASHI TELAH MATI DITANGANKU!" serunya lantang, di hadapannya 3000 pasukannya bersorak penuh kemenangan.

Setelah melepar secara asal potongan kepala itu, ia melangkah menuju kuda hitam yang tengah meringkik-ringkik pelan. Menarik tali kekang dan memacu sang kuda menuju perkemahan untuk sedikit beristirahat.

Ia melepaskan satu persatu pakaian tempurnya, dan mengganti yukata-nya yang basah oleh keringat dengan yukata yang lebih bersih. Ia melangkah ke kemah tempat para jendral-jendral yang turut dalam perang tengah menegak beberapa cawan sake dan bergurau-gurau menceritakan sepak terjang mereka di medan laga.

"Ah, Tuanku!" tiba-tiba seorang jendral tersadar dan segera menghampiri sang junjungan sekedar tuk mengiringnya ke tengah-tengah perayaan kemenangan mereka.

Seolah tak terpengaruh, sang junjungan hanya menampilkan raut datar nan dingin. Maniknya hanya terfokus pada gerak-gerak api obor dalam teplek minyak. Manik kelam yang menampilkan ambisi, sekaligus kekosongan yang menandakan bahwa hatinya telah lama beku.

"Tuanku, lusa pasukan Inuzuka Kiba sudah siap untuk bertempur merebut benteng Haruno di barat." Lapor seorang jendral dengan surai kecoklatan, " ucap sang jedral dengan rambut coklat jabrik itu, maniknya yang berwarna hitam tampak menampilkan bara semangat.

"Marga Haruno hanyalah marga kecil yang sejak dulu selalu berlindung di bawah naungan marga Fuuma. Namun setelah keruntuhan marga Fuuma, saat inilah kesempatan emas untuk merebut provinsi dan melebarkan wilayah." Timpal jendral lain dengan rambut kuning pucatnya. Maniknya yang kemerahan dengan penuh percaya diri menatap sang junjungan.

Namun sosok dengan manik kelam itu hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar tak berarti. Sang Uchiha kembali memalingkan wajahnya kepada nyala api yang bergoyang-goyang kasar. Hal itu cukup membuat para jendral yang berada di kanan kirinya terdiam. Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah sang junjungan rasakan, mereka memutuskan untuk tak mengumbar kata-kata dan sibuk dengan cawan sake masing-masing. Beberapa jendral juga mulai memainkan gendang dan koto, sebagian menari-nari sembari mengucapkan sajak-sajak lama.

Suasana yang tadinya mencekam nan sunyi itu berubah menjadi euphoria tersendiri bagi mereka. Seolah mengabaikan sang junjungan yang tenggelam dalam dunianya.

.

.

_Derasnya hujan menghujam para pejuang di medan laga itu, semangat mereka tak surut, malahan semakin membara di antara deru desing pedang dan tombak yang beradu. Samar-samar terdengar letusan senjata api yang tengah ditembakan dari kedua kubu yang tengah bertempur._

_Jras!_

_Ia menebas lawannya dengan sekali serang, tangannya sudah mulai gemetar. Peluh bercampur hujan, namun tekadnya yang tak padam membuatnya bertahan dan terus menghunuskan tombaknya. Ia tarik tali kekang pada kudanya dengan kasar, membuat sang kuda meringkik dan segera berderap maju menuju sang pemimpin dari pihak lawan._

_Usianya masihlah muda, namun ia ingin membuktikan bahwa semangat samurai dalam dirinya lebih membara daripada api, lebih besar daripada gunung dan lebih tinggi dari langit. Ia telah menumbangkan banyak pasukan dari pihak musuh, membuat mereka kocar-kacir dan menebas kepala mereka satu persatu. Senyum penuh kebanggan bersemai di wajahnya, tinggal sedikit lagi, ia akan berhadapan dengan sang pemimpin lawan._

_Latihannya selama bertahun-tahun sejak kecil tak sia-sia, ia lebih tangkas dan siap menyambut medan laga di usianya yang baru menanjak tahun ketiga belas._

_Dari kejauhan, sosok tinggi besar tengah menebaskan kapaknya kepada sang musuh-musuh, sang bocah dengan surai kehitaman itu memicingkan matanya yang tersembunyi di balik helm tempur._

_Inilah saatnya… dengan penuh tekad ia memacu sang kuda yang seketika menerjang prajurit-prajurit lain. Tinggal sejengkal lagi dan ia bersiap untuk menarik katana miliknya tuk menebas kepala sang target._

_Di luar perkiraan, pria berbadan besar itu memutar kepalanya, picingan penuh amarah nan membunuh langsung menyambut sang bocah, membuat tubuhnya seketika bergetar hebat penuh ketakutan. Waktu seperti bergerak lambat, sang musuh memutar kapak miliknya, siap menghantam kepala bocah yang baru saja menikmati pertempuran pertamanya._

"_SASUKE!"_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan kuda putih berpelana merah menerjang sang bocah beserta kuda yang ditungganginya, membuatnya beserta sang kuda jatuh begitu saja digenangan lumpur tanah akibat hujan._

_JRASSSSHHH!_

_Bersamaan dengan cipratan darah yang langsung menghujaminya, serta suara kedebukan yang terdengar di sampingnya._

_Maniknya seketika membulat, tubuh kokoh sang penunggang kuda putih itu ambruk, tergeletak di tanah tak bergerak. Dan sang kuda seolah menyusul sang tuan, menggelepar-gelepar bagai cacing kepanasan, kemudian berhenti bergerak dengan tubuh kaku tanpa nyawa._

_Bocah itu membeku, di sampingnya kepala sang penunggang kuda putih tampak tergeletak, kelopaknya tertutup, dan sebuah senyum lembut yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya terus tampak. Wajah pucatnya bersimbah darah setelah tubuh dan kepalanya telah terpisah._

"_TIDAKKK! NIII-SAMA!" dan raungan sang bocah memecah keheningan dalam dirinya. Lebih keras dari guntur, lebih memilukan daripada derasnya hujan yang menguyur._

_._

_._

Tiba-tiba sosok tegap itu berdiri gagah, membuat jendral-jendral dan para dayang yang tengah bersuka cita tiba-tiba diam membisu.

Dengan datar ia tatap satu persatu dari para pengikutnya yang telah setia mengabdi pada marganya selama ini. sang junjungan yang masih setia membisu membuat para jendral-jendral itu tampak ketakutan.

Sampai akhirnya sang Tuan membuka mulutnya, "hari ini, persiapkan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Besok, kita semua akan mengepung marga Haruno." Ucap lelaki yang tengah menanjak usia dewasa itu. tanpa banyak kata, ia meninggalkan semua pengikutnya yang tampak membeku di tempat.

.

.

_**Benteng Haruno, tahun 1575**_

"Otou-sama…?" sosok gadis dengan kimono sutra yang panjang mendesah melihat sang Ayahanda tengah terbaring lemah di atas futon di ruangan pribadinya. Pria dengan surai merah muda tua itu tampak terbatuk sesaat dan pucat, dengan mata birunya yang sayu, ia menatap sang putri penuh rasa sayang dan rasa bersalah.

Tangannya yang lemah mengenggam lembut tangan mungil sang putri, mencoba meyakinkan sang anak bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Tenanglah… uhuk… Hime, Otou-sama, baik-baik saja…" ujarnya parau. Sang putri hanya mampu mengenggam balik tangannya, menatapnya sedih.

"Otou-sama…" desahnya.

Tiba-tiba seorang jendral menerobos masuk, dengan tergesa dan roman ketakutan ia langsung menghanturkan sembah. "Yang Mulia Kizashi-sama, kurir dari marga Uchiha mengirimkan surat peringatan perang!" lapornya dengan bibir getar. "Marga Uchiha mengerahkan pasukan sebanyak 10.000 prajurit dan akan bergerak saat fajar mencapai titik tengah!" lanjutnya.

Sang putri tampak membelalak, surai merah mudanya yang tergerak panjang berayun dengan cepat. "Tidak mungkin! Hatake-san!" sergahnya, "Bukankah marga Haruno masih berada di dalam lingkup marga Fuuma? Seharusnya pertempuran takkan merembet kemari!" desahnya.

Pria dengan masker di wajahnya itu menunduk dalam, kegelisahan tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Yang Mulia Ebisu baru saja gugur dalam pertempuran hebat melawan klan Hyuuga di barat daya, dan Jendral Fuuma Ayashi gugur dalam pertempuran melawan marga Uchiha di perbatasan." Ucapnya. "Marga-marga yang lain memberontak, setelah Yang Mulia Ebisu gugur, mereka mengirim bala tentara kepada Marga Fuuma dan mengempurnya habis-habisan. Jendral-jendral dari benteng perbatasan banyak yang telah gugur bersama pasukannya dengan gagah berani, marga Yamanaka membelot dan bergabung bersama marga Aburame di timur." Lapor Kakashi panjang lebar.

"Sial! Ternyata benar Yamanaka Inoichi memang orang pandir!" umpat sang putri marah. Sang ayah yang berada di sampingnya segera mengelus tangan putri satu-satunya itu, mencoba menenangkannya.

Haruno Kizashi telah lama berhenti bertempur, kematian sang istri empat tahun lalu seolah menjadi karma atas perang yang separuh hidupnya telah ia tegakkan. Di penghujung umurnya, tubuhnya mulai rapuh dan tergerogoti penyakit yang membuatnya tak lagi bisa memimpin marga Haruno. Ia hanya bisa mempertahankan marganya melalui hubungan diplomatic antar marga, dan meminta bantuan pada marga Fuuma yang telah dari generasi ke generasi menjadi sekutu mereka.

Namun, setelah marga Fuuma sendiri kini diambang kehancuran. Bagaimana nasib mereka? Bagaimana nasib marga Haruno setelahnya?

Manik teduh milik sang junjungan tampak berkaca-kaca. Meneteskan airmata penyesalan atas kemalangannya dan ketidakbecusannya untuk mempertahankan marga diambang kehancuran.

Sekelebat pertempuran hebatnya melawan marga Uchiha muncul diingatannya, empat tahun silam menjadi pertempurannya yang terakhir. Dengan mengantongi kemenangan setelah berhasil membawa pulang kepala sang jendral muda, Uchiha Itachi. Ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit saat menemukan sang istri telah merenggang nyawa setelah berjibaku selama setahun terakhir dengan penyakit pernafasan yang mengerogoti tubuh ringkihnya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Haruno Kizashi tak pernah lagi bertempur. Meninggalkan prisai, jubah dan pedang perang miliknya.

"Tuanku! Berkenankah Tuan mengirimkan kurir untuk memberikan pernyataan menyerah kepada marga Uchiha? Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar marga Haruno selamat dari kematian!" tiba-tiba sosok jendral yang lain menghadap, rambut abu-abunya yang terikat tampak berantakan.

Kizashi hanya mampu membisu. Manik sayunya kembali menerawang, berjibaku dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Sebagian dirinya yang masih memiliki semangat samurai menolak keras usulan itu, harga dirinya sebagai samurai masih terlalu tinggi. Jiwa samurainya menghendaki kematian terhormat dalam pertempuran, namun, ia tak bisa seenaknya menjemput ajal dan menarik putrinya yang tak bersalah. Putrinya yang tak pernah tersentuh debu-debu peperangan, yang selalu dalam lindungan benteng megah marga Fuuma.

"Lakukannlah, Yakushi-san!" ucap Kizashi akhirnya dengan suara parau. Yakushi Kabuto segera mohon diri dan bergegas mengirimkan kurir kepada marga Uchiha.

Langit telah mencapai puncak kegelapan, bahkan sang bulan kian bersinar dengan agung. Menerpa sisa-sisa mayat-mayat perang, dan memberi kenyataan mencekam bagi para anggota marga Haruno. Esok hari musuh mereka akan mengempur habis-habisan dengan 10.000 pasukan. Sudah dapat dipastikan mereka takkan bisa selamat jika marga Uchiha menolak tanda perdamaian yang mereka ajukan.

"Kau ingat, Hime? Saat kau masih kecil dan berusia belia, Ibumu selalu berkata ingin melihatmu memakai shiromuku dalam upacara pernikahan…" ujar Kizashi.

Sang putri hanya diam mendengarkan, namun dengan penuh perhatian ia tetap berada di sisi sang Ayah, menghiburnya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut nan menenangkan.

"Semangat sekali… sampai-sampai dari jauh-jauh hari… Mebuki sudah menjahit shiromuku dengan tangannya sendiri… berdoa semoga Hime memakainya saat pernikahan…" manik sayunya menyipit, senyum getir tampak di wajahnya yang tampak rapuh nan pucat. "Sayang sekali… sebelum impiannya terwujud, Mebuki harus kembali kepada sang Dewa…."

"Sakura Hime… berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus hidup!" pinta sang ayahanda dengan tatapan memohon, seolah membuat sang putri hanya mampu terpaku dalam kesedihan.

"Berjanjilah… maafkan Otou-san-mu yang tak berguna ini…" desahnya parau, maniknya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan atas segala ketidak becusanku sehingga kau harus menangung malu atas nama marga…"

Sakura mengeleng keras. "Tidak! Tidak! Otou-sama! Bagi hamba, Otou-sama selama ini telah memberikan sesuatu yang paling luar biasa untuk marga, untukku juga!" isaknya.

Sang ayahanda menarik senyum sendu, dan mengangat tangannya dengan susah payah, tuk sekedar menghapus tetesan airmata dari sang putri.

"Aku… bahagia… telah menjadi orang tuamu… Sakura Hime… terima kasih… sudah menjadi putri kami…" ucapnya, dan setelahnya tangan rapuh itu terkulai begitu saja bersamaan dengan hilangnya nafas dari sang ayah.

"Otou-sama? Otou-sama?! OTOU-SAMA!" dan isakan pilu dari sang putri memecah kesedihan dan tangis dari seluruh penghuni marga.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurut anda, Yang Mulia?" tanya sang Jendral kepada junjungannya. Sang junjungan tampak meremas kertas tersebut dan menginjaknya dengan kasar.

"Permohonan perdamaian mereka tak berarti dibandinkan darah yang telah dikorbankan oleh Itachi Nii-sama! Inilah waktunya membalas kematian Onii-sama dengan kepala Haruno Kizashi!" tiba-tiba sang junjungan mendesis dengan tekad berapi-api. Sang jendral hanya mampu terdiam dan menunduk patuh.

"Katakan pada mereka! Kesempatan untuk marga Haruno sudah musnah sejak lama!" perintahnya.

Sang jendral menunduk hormat dan segera undur diri meninggalkan sang junjungan yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sepeninggal sang jendral, sang pemimpin pasukan tampak melebarkan seringai nan kejam, maniknya berkilat tajam penuh rasa haus akan darah.

"Aku akan membalas atas kematian Kakakku, Haruno Kizashi! Akan kupenggal kepalamu sebagai bukti kehancuran marga Haruno dan lahirnya era baru kejayaan Uchiha!"

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa penuh ambisi dari sang junjungan, membuat dayang-dayang yang berkeliaran di sekitar tenda bergidik. Sang raja iblis telah bangkit, dan akan membinasakan siapapun dan apapun yang menghalangi segala ambisinya.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, hamba menyampaikan kabar…" tiba-tiba seorang kurir bergegas masuk. Keringat tampak mengucur di wajahnya, ekspresi ketakutan terlihat sangat jelas. Di hadapannya kini sosok sang putri tengah memunggunginya.

"Yang Mulia Sasuke menolak permohonan damai, beliau akan segera menyerang benteng ini…" ucapnya parau.

"Yang Mulia! Berkenankah Yang Mulia bergegas meninggalkan benteng Haruno pada pertengahan tengah malam? Kami para jendral beserta abdi akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan… asal yang mulia selamat!" seorang jendral berambut putih dengan gugup berusaha untuk membujuk sang junjungan.

Sosok dengan surai merah muda itu tak bergeming, tubuhnya yang rapuh tampak akan hancur kapan saja.

"Sesuai dengan sumpah setia kami pada Yang Mulia Kizashi, kami akan menjaga Yang Mulia Sakura sampai titik darah penghabisan!" ucap Hozuki Suigetsu sembari berlutut di belakang sang junjungan yang saat ini tengah berduka itu. "Hamba mohon Yang Mulia!" desaknya sekali lagi.

Sang Putri tampak terdiam beberapa saat namun, akhirnya ia bangkit perlahan dan menatap sang pengikut dari bahunya. Maniknya yang tampak basah masih terlihat, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana. sebuah kobaran amarah nan semangat membara seorang samurai berkobar hebat membuat sang pengikut bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku akan memimpin pertempuran ini…" tiba-tiba sang Putri berucap, "takkan kubiarkan marga Haruno terinjak-injak dan semua pengorbanan Otou-sama selama ini menjadi sia-sia…" kedua buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN PADA UCHIHA ITU! BAHWA MARGA HARUNO BUKANLAH MARGA RENDAH YANG AKAN KALAH!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak penuh amarah.

Sret!

"SIAPKAN SELURUH PASUKAN YANG TERSISA!" kaki-kaki mungilnya menapak melewati sang jendral yang hanya mampu terpaku seolah tak menyangka bahwa sang Putri-lah yang akan turun tangan dalam medan laga.

"Ta-tapi! Yang Mulia?!" Suigetsu bergegas menyusul sang junjungan dengan susah payah, ia berhenti mengejar ketika sang junjungan telah menutup ruang pribadinya. "Ini sangat berbahaya! Seorang wanita tidak diperkenankan turun ke medan laga, hamba tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Yang Mulia Kizashi jika menyaksikan Yang Mulia sebagai satu-satunya keturunan Haruno gugur di tempat seperti itu!" desahnya.

Dari dalam ruangan, Sakura tampak tak bergeming, tatapannya yang biasanya selalu melembut itu berubah menjadi tatapan kelam nan tajam yang menyimpan kekuatan. Sosok yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam dirinya mulai bangkit, dan bersamaan dengan pakaian perang yang mulai ia kenakan, rambutnya yang panjang ia gelung rapi dalam helm tempur serta sebuah katana dan pisau terikat rapi di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Pelindung lengan dan kaki telah terpasang kuat, ia meraih tombak kebanggan sang ayah yang telah menjadi saksi bisu perjuangannya di masa lampau.

Bersamaan dengan itu, sang junjungan besar Uchiha telah memasang pelana di kuda perkasa yang menjadi partner nya selama ini. prisai perang telah terpasang sempurna, ia segera menunggangi sang kuda dan memajunya beberapa putaran sebagai uji coba.

Sang bulan telah beranjak menuju sisi barat, suara-suara ayam mulai terdengar samar-samar bersamaan dengan kabut subuh yang mulai tampak.

"5000 prajurit dibawah pimpinan Shimura Sai telah siap!" lapor salah satu jendral.

"2000 prajurit di bawah pimpinan Inuzuka Kiba siap untuk bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan!" sang jendral berambut coklat cabrik melapor dengan semangat membara.

"2600 prajurit di bawah pimpinan Kaguya Kimimaro telah siap!" sang jendral ketiga melapor dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

"400 pasukan penyusup di bawah pimpinan Temujin telah siap!" lapor sang jendral keempat.

Sang junjungan dengan penuh keangkuhan dan wibawa mengangkat dangunya, "SEMUANYA, KALIAN ADALAH PRAJURIT-PRAJURIT TERPILIH MARGA UCHIHA! TUNJUKKAN TEKAD KALIAN SEBAGAI SAMURAI UCHIHA! KALIAN AKAN MENANG DAN MATI SECARA TERHORMAT!" sang junjungan memberikan peritahnya yang seketika membuat semangat kesepuluh ribu pasukan berkobar hebat. "SETELAH INI! ERA BARU AKAN TIBA DENGAN KERUNTUHAN MARGA HARUNO!"

Semua prajurit bersorak-sorak memuja sang junjungan, panji-panji perang berkibar-kibar. Sorakan mereka seolah menggetarkan bumi dan langit, bersamaan dengan derap kuda-kuda perang yang berlarian menerjang debu-debu kuning.

Di sisi lain, dalam benteng Haruno-benteng terakhir dari marga yang tersisa- dengan 100 orang pasukan, sang junjungan mulai menaiki kuda tunggangan terbaik yang sudah berkali-kali berpengalaman dalam medan laga.

Manik klorofilnya memicing penuh kegagahan, membuat sang jendral-jendral dan para pasukan terdiam.

"Semuanya! Aku berterima kasih selama ini kalian telah mengabdi pada Ayahku selama bertahun-tahun dengan setia! Pertempuran ini mungkin akan menjadi pertempuran terakhir yang menjadi penentu takdir marga Haruno!" ucapnya. "Ayahku telah memimpin marga selama bertahun-tahun, jasanya takkan pernah bisa dilupakan sampai akhir hayat! Dan aku di berada di sini sebagai penerus semangat samurainya yang tak pernah padam!" ia menarik katananya dan mengacungkannya pada sang langit.

"Menang, kalah, hidup ataupun mati! Marga Haruno tetap akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan!" sang junjungan mengakhiri ucapannya, ia dengan penuh kewibawaan memacu sang kuda pada garis terdepan.

"TAK ADA WAKTU MENUNGGU MATAHARI MENCAPAI TITIK TENGAH! SAAT SANG FAJAR BERANJAK NAIK DARI SISI TIMUR! KITA SERANG HABIS-HABISAN MARGA UCHIHA!" komandonya.

Keseratus prajurit yang telah siap mati bersorak-sorak penuh semangat, mengelu-elukan sang junjungan.

Langit telah beranjak terang, bintang-bintang mulai menghilang begitu juga sang bulan. Ayam-ayam jantan berkokok bersahut-sahutan. Dan saat sinar sang mentari nampak di ufuk timur, kedua pasukan dari dua marga melaju ke tengah-tengah medan perang.

"SERAAANGGG!"

"MAJUUU!"

DRAP-DRAP-DRAP!

Keseratus prajurit marga Haruno tenggelam dalam kesepuluh ribu pasukan marga Uchiha yang serupa ombak lautan, mereka telah tersapu bersih begitu saja.

Sementara itu, sang kuda putih beserta sang penunggang dengan lihai menebas satu persatu prajurit lawan, menusuk dan menerjang, dalam sekali terjangan pun lima orang prajurit berlambang kipas Uchiwa gugur.

Sang junjungan marga Uchiha juga tak kalah sengit dalam pertarungan, dengan mudah ia menebas lawan-lawannya, melompat dari sang kuda dan menantang langsung sosok jendral berambut abu-abu dari marga Haruno yang cukup terpandang.

"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagi Hamba dapat bertatap mata langsung dengan anda, Yang Mulia…" ucap Hatake Kakashi kepada sang pemimpin pasukan marga Uchiha.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendengus sesaat. "Heh, cukup basa-basi ini, aku akan segera membereskanmu!" katanya angkuh.

Pertarungan tak terelakkan terjadi pada dua orang paling kuat dari kedua marga.

Sasuke menghunuskan tombak, menantang tombak sang panglima marga Haruno. Mereka bergelut dengan sengit, tiba-tiba sang Uchiha menendang tulang keringnya membuat sang jendral terhuyung dan jatuh, kesempatan itu diambil oleh Kiba yang langsung menebas kepala sang jendral marga Haruno.

Hatake Kakashi telah gugur…

Teriakan-teriakan dan panji-panji Uchiha bergema, mengetarkan bumi bersamaan dengan derap 10000 pasukan berkuda yang dengan sekali langkah langsung menembus pertahanan benteng Haruno. Dalam sekejab benteng itu jatuh ke tangan marga Uchiha, meninggalkan lautan darah orang-orang marga Uchiha.

Sang junjungan tampak mendengus penuh kepuasan, dari sepersekian kepala yang di jajar rapi, ia tak menemukan satupun kepala milik Haruno Kizashi. Maniknya memicing penuh amarah, dengan kasar ia menendang salah satu kepala jendral marga Haruno yang telah terpenggal.

"Bedebah! Kizashi kabur! Dia memang pecundang ulung!" makinya.

Sekelebat sang junjungan meniti pada bangunan besar tempat marga Haruno sebelumnya menetap.

"Sudahkah kalian menyisir sampai ke dalam sana?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Salah satu pengikutnya langsung menghadap.

"Kami telah memeriksa semuanya, dan tak ditemukan keberadaan Haruno Kizashi. Hanya para dayang-dayang yang akhirnya menjadi tahanan dan beberapa pengaja yang kami bunuh di tempat." Lapor sang jendral, "Hamba kira, Haruno Kizashi telah kabur bersama putrinya menuju suatu tempat Tuanku!"

Sasuke tampak terdiam, maniknya yang menajam tampak memicing dengan tenang. "Kalian bangunlah perkemahan di benteng ini, lusa, kita akan kembali ke Provinsi Uchiha!" perintahnya.

Seluruh pengikutnya menunduk patuh dan mulai mendirikan perkemahan, sementara istana marga Haruno yang telah dikosongkan menjadi tempat peristirahatan sang junjungan dan jendral-jendralnya.

Langit telah beranjak malam, sang bulan seolah menangis atas pertumpahan darah yang menutup sejarah marga Haruno.

Dalam sebuah bayang kegelapan, sosok dengan pakaian perang itu tampak menatap sang bulan dengan raut datar nan kelam, namun sebuah bayangan iblis perang telah bangkit dalam dirinya.

"Aku… akan membunuhnya! Dan mengakhiri, membalaskan dendam-dendam kalian!" bisiknya. Tanpa suara, ia menyusup ke dalam istana, menyusup melalui sela-sela dinding dan pintu rahasia yang hanya ia ketahui seorang.

Sampai akhirnya, ia menyusup ke dalam kamar utama tempat sang junjungan Uchiha beristirahat.

Mata pedang miliknya berkilau tertempa cahaya bulan, ujungnya hanya berjarak semili dari leher sang calon korban. Sosok dengan rambut mencuat itu tampak tertidur nyenyak dalam mimpinya.

Dengan gerakan tanpa keraguan, sepasang tangan mungil itu mengangkat sang pedang dan menghunuskannya tepat kepada leher sang korban.

Crash!

"Penyusup eh?" secepat kilat, sang calon korban telah menghindar. Membuat sang penyerang tampak terkejut sesaat, namun ia kembali menguasai diri. Dan menatap sang lawan penuh rasa tenang.

Sang Uchiha tampak mengamati pakaian perang lawannya, ia kemudian menyeringai. "Ternyata kau cukup bernyali juga, Haruno Kizashi! Kupikir, kau hanyalah seorang pecundang ulung!" hinanya. Tangan besarnya yang panjang tampak meraih sebuah nodachi yang tergantung di sampingnya.

Sang Haruno tampak berkilat emosi, ia langsung menacungkan katana miliknya, seolah menantang.

Sang Uchiha terkekeh pelan dengan nada sinis, "Mari kita selesaikan secara jantan! Sebagai sesama orang yang pernah bertemu dalam pertempuran 4 tahun yang lalu!" katanya angkuh, sembari melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan berjalan jauh menuju sebuah padang rumput yang sedikit berjauhan dengan istana bekas marga Haruno.

Sosok itu dengan tenang mengikuti langkah sang jujungan Uchiha.

Kedua samurai itu mengambil jarak masing-masing, menyiapkan kuda-kuda, desau angin menebas ilalang-ilalang liar. Bersamaan dengan kedua sosok petarung yang telah mengambil derap pertama dalam posisi mereka. Sang Uchiha langsung menyabetkan nodachi-nya seolah telah menduga, sang Haruno langsung mengerem langkah derapnya dan segesit kelinci melompat menghindari sabetan tajam itu.

Ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda, dan kembali berderap maju bersamaan dengan sang Uchiha.

Trang!

Kedua pedang mereka beradu dalam satu ketahanan yang sama kuat, mereka kembali memainkan pedang, seolah menari, keduanya meliuk-liuk secara konstan dan saling menebas-nebas satu sama lain.

Pedang mereka yang bergesekan memercikkan bunga-bunga api, angin seolah merekalah yang menguasai, gerakan gesit tanpa kesan amatir terus mereka tunjukkan seolah merekalah sang ahli. Bermenit-menit terus berjalan, dan pertarungan kedua samurai itu seolah tak jua menunjukkan titik penyelesaikan.

Tanpa celah tanpa kelengahan, stamina mereka seolah tanpa batas. Kedua samurai itu seolah dapat bertarung selama seribu tahun lamanya.

Trang!

Tring!

Trang!

Saling beradu dan saling menyerang, tak pernah selesai. Sampai sang Haruno tiba-tiba melanyangkan tendangan kuat yang mengenai perut sang Uchiha yang memang tak dilindungi pakaian tempur.

Erangan lolos dari bibir pria bermarga Uchiha itu. sedikit terbatuk, sang Uchiha yang sebelumnya tampak tenang itu mulai menampakkan kilatan kemarahan.

Sang Uchiha yang sebelumnya menyerang dengan tenaga standar itu tiba-tiba menerjang maju dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat samurai lawannya segera membentuk kuda-kuda bertahan, kedua pedang mereka kembali beradu, berdesing dalam bunga-bunga api, dalam sunyinya sepi dan sinar bulan yang tak berbicara.

JDUG!

Sebuah kelengahan tertangkap oleh sang Uchiha, hal itu dimanfaatkan untuk menyikut sang lawan, membuat sang lawan yang tak siap terpental dan membuat helm tempurnya terhempas.

Sang Uchiha tampak meludah, ia langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda menyerang dengan pedangnya. Ujung jemari kirinya lurus memanjang sampai mata pedang.

Sret!

Sang lawan tampak bangkit dengan terhuyung-huyung, pelan-pelan sosoknya yang tertutupi pakaian perang yang kebesaran bangkit. Surai merah muda miliknya yang panjang terurai begitu saja di sisinya.

Sementara sang Uchiha langsung menampakkan raut ketidak percayaan. Kuda-kuda penuh percaya diri yang ia siapkan seolah tak berarti saat sosok yang sedari tadi ia kira Haruno Kizashi ternyata salah.

"Kau… bukan Haruno Kizashi!" serunya.

Sementara sosok gadis itu hanya menatapnya datar, sudut bibirnya tampak menguraikan darah. Namun dengan penuh percaya diri, gadis itu segera memasang kuda-kuda.

"Iya atau bukan, aku tetap akan mencabut nyawamu!" desisnya.

Sang gadis menerjang dengan langkah terhuyung, pening di kepalanya mendadak berlipat ganda akibat sodokan siku Sasuke. Sang pemuda yang tampak menyadarinya dengan mudah menghindar dari tebasan-tebasan tanpa arti milik sang lawan.

Sang Uchiha menahan pedang milik sang gadis, membuat kedua mata mereka saling beradu. Dan sekelebat ingatan seolah menguncang sang Uchiha, hatinya yang sekeras batu hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

"_Ne, berjanjilah, kita akan bertemu suatu hari nanti dengan gelar Samurai!"_

"_Aku janji!"_

_._

"_Onii-sama, aku ingin menjadi samurai sehebat kau! Bimbinglah aku!"_

"_Tumben sekali?"_

"_Aku telah berjanji dengan seseorang, suatu hari kami akan bertemu dengan gelar samurai! Aku akan menepati janji itu, dan menjadi samurai nomor satu!"_

"_Hahah, semangatmu bagus sekali, baiklah! Bersiaplah, karena ini akan sedikit keras!"_

_._

"_Tak inginkah kau menikah Sasuke?"_

"_Apa maksud Onii-sama? Aku masih tiga belas…"_

"_Haha, hanya saja, tak pernahkah terbesit dalam pikiranmu, saat kau sudah menikmati bagaimana asam garam medan laga, suatu hari kau harus menerima rasa jenuh dan ingin sebuah belaian dari wanita?"_

"_Um… menikah?_

"_Hm?"_

"_Kupikir… aku telah menemukan seseorang…"_

"_Benarkah? Siapa?"_

"_Hehe, rahasia, tapi, dia adalah gadis paling cantik melebihi musim semi dan guguran sakura-sakura."_

_._

_._

"Lama tak berjumpa… Haruno… Sakura…" ujarnya dengan nada yang tiba-tiba melembut. Ia mengendorkan pedangnya, dan menatap sang gadis dengan berjuta makna yang telah bertahun-tahun terpendam dalam dirinya.

Gadis yang menjadi alasannya berdiri tegak dalam tekad samurai.

"Uchiha… Sasuke?" sang Haruno muda membalas. Namun kuda-kuda miliknya yang tak beraturan tetap terpancang. Tak sedikit pun rasa takut tampak di maniknya, hanya kilat-kilat nafsu menghabisi yang membara dalam dirinya.

"Aku… senang sekali… akhirnya kita bisa bertemu kembali sebagai sesama… samurai…?" ujar Sasuke parau. "Kaukah, putri Haruno Kizashi?"

Sakura mendengus, "Tak perlu kujawab pun, kau sudah mengetahuinya!" cemoohnya. "Sudah cukup nostalgia masa lalu Uchiha, mari akhiri semua ini! atas nama marga Haruno dan semangat samurai Ayahku yang telah tiada, aku akan membunuhmu sebagai bayaran atas semua yang kau lakukan!" sumpahnya.

Sang Uchiha hanya mampu terpaku, cengkramannya pada sang Nodachi menguat. Ia mengigit bibirnya, "Kalau kau… menginginkan hal itu… aku tak punya pilihan lain!" ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan menerjang sang lawan yang sudah mengambil langkah pertama.

Kedua pedang mereka kembali berrdesing, menciptakan bunga api dan sesekali saling menahan, sampai akhirnya sang Haruno memutar tubuhnya dengan luwes dan bersamaan dengan sang Uchiha menghunuskan pedangnya.

Jrassh!

Darah menyiprat membasahi ilalang-ilalang liar.

Salah satu samurai itu ambruk begitu saja, bibirnya memuntahkan darah, tangannya yang bergetar membuat pedang di tangannya jatuh begitu saja di rerumputan. Maniknya yang tampak sedikit memburam menatap sang lawan yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan.

"Kenapa… ukh… kenapa kau… menangis?" ia menatap tak mengerti sang lawan yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Sosok lelaki bersurai hitam itu menatap sang lawan yang terkapar dengan tatapan kosong, air mata tiada henti menetes dari maniknya.

Dengan gerakan tanpa tenaga sang Uchiha tiba-tiba merunduk, mengambil sebilah pedang milik sang gadis Haruno yang tergeletak di sampingnya.

Tanpa kata, sang Uchiha melonggarkan yukata miliknya, dan dengan tatapan nanar menatap sang gadis yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"A… apa… yang a-akan kau ukh lakukan?"

Sang Uchiha tak menjawab, ia menghunuskan pedang milik sang gadis di permukaan kulit perutnya. Menyayatnya secara memanjang ke bawah, sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit ketika darah mulai bermuncratan keluar.

Sang gadis terbelalak, "… se-seppuku…?"

Sasuke sekilas melirik Sakura dari ujung matanya, ia mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya.

"Semoga… kita bertemu dikehidupan… yang lain… Sakura…" ucapnya. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh kokoh itu ambruk menghujam tanah.

Sakura dalam penghujung nafasnya yang mulai terasa berat mengangkat tangannya, meraih tangan sang Uchiha yang telah memucat. "Sasuke…-kun…"

.

.

_Perang tak pernah membawa kedamaian…_

_Hanya duka yang tertinggal dari sisa-sisa perang tanpa akhir…_

_._

_Saat sang samurai tak mampu mengabaikan cintanya…_

_Ia telah menghianati marga_

_Dan melakukan seppuku sebagai tanda penyesalan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, melakukan seppuku setelah membunuh Haruno Sakura. seseorang yang dicintainya"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**omake**_

"Ehehe… kisah yang romantic sekali ya? walau disayangkan karena akhir yang tragis untuk keduanya." Runtuk sang gadis yang tampak memperhatikan sosok di sampingnya.

Sang pemuda menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan bosan, "kau sudah memintaku menceritakannya berkali-kali, tidak bosankah kau?" sindirnya.

Sang gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ihh… aku kan hanya penasaran!" sungutnya.

Maniknya yang serupa dedaunan itu beralih pada dua pedang yang diletakkan secara bersamaan di dalam sebuah kotak kaca.

"Inikah, kedua pedang yang menjadi bukti cinta Uchiha Sasuke pada Haruno Sakura?" ujarnya. "Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil 'Sasuke-kun' itu tampak menghela nafas berat. "Kau sudah melihatnya, Sakura!"

"Tapi… aku lebih akan lebih yakin kalau kau menjelaskan tentang kedua pedang ini padaku sekali lagi, Sasuke-kun~~!" pinta Sakura manja. Sementara Sasuke yang sepertinya telah bosan,

"Aku punya pedang yang lebih bagus dan dasyat dari dua pedang tua itu Sakura!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

Sakura tampak berbinar, "Benarkah?! Tunjukkan padaku~!"

Sasuke tampak menyeringai, dan menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Sementara Sakura tampak kebingungan,

"Kenapa kita ke kamar mandi, Sasuke-kun? Kau bilang akan menunjukkan pedang yang lebih bagus dan dasyat?"

"Hn, pedang itu ada disini."

Blush!

"Ap-apaan sih! Da-dasar hentai!"

Buk-buk-buk!

"Akh! Berhenti memukuli suamimu, Uchiha Sakura!"

"Biarin! Dasar Uchiha hentai! Pervert!

.

.

FIN! 

Berakhir dengan gaje-nya, khusus aku persembahin untuk kado ultah iSakuraHaruno1. Maaf ya kalo telat 5 hari. Semoga enggak mengecewakan, dan selamat ulang tahun, moga-moga panjang umur dan disayang pacar XP-dikemplang- maaf juga untuk typo-typo yang enggak sempat diedit. Aku buatnya buru-buru.

Sign

Pink Uchiha


End file.
